Facebook: BTR Edition
by bigtimerushers28
Summary: Just another Big Time Rush Facebook Fanfiction. R&R. :


**Okay so I decided to make a facebook one-shot and it was actually really fun writing this! Enjoy!. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Facebook. **

**Kendall Knight: Misses his girl, Jo Taylor.**

Carlos Garcia: Correction ex- girl.

Jo Taylor: Miss you too! :*

Jett Stetson: Haha, looks like you won't see her anymore!

Kendall Knight: Neither will you Jett. So stick that in your juice box and suck it.

(James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and 2 others like this.)

Jett Stetson: Touche.

**Logan Mitchell is in a relationship with Camille Roberts. **

(Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor, James Diamond, and nine others like this)

**Gustavo Rocque is friends with Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and 8 others.**

Kendall Knight: Kill me now.

Carlos Garcia: Why did I even accept this?

(James Diamond, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell like this)

**Camille Roberts: Rehearsing for the new TV show, Zombie Whisperer with Logan. (:**

James Diamond: Yeah, rehearsing, is that what they call making out these days?

(Jo Taylor Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight like this)

Logan Mitchell: DISLIKE.

**Logan Mitchell: Ouch. My face hurts. **

(Kendall Knight and James Diamond like this)

Camille Roberts: Oops..

(Jo Taylor likes this)

**Carlos Garcia - Jennifer Woods: Do you wanna go out with me?**

Jennifer Woods: No.

**Carlos Garcia - Jennifer Gold: Do you wanna go out with me?**

Jennifer Gold: No.

**Jennifer Pink - Carlos Garcia: DON'T even go there.**

(Jennifer Woods, and Jennifer Gold like this.)

James Diamond: BURN!

**James Diamond: Who took my lucky comb? :-O**

Carlos: That smiley reminds me of a monkey's face! :)

(Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and four others like this.)

James Diamond: I will throw your helmet out the window if you don't give me my comb back!

Carlos Garcia: I don't have it, I swear!

**Carlos Garcia: My helmet has just been thrown out the window. What did I do to deserve this!**

James Diamond: You STOLE my lucky comb!

Carlos Garcia: I already told you I didn't!

**James Diamond: Found my lucky comb in my back pocket! :D**

(Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell like this.)

Carlos Garcia: dislike.

**Jennifer Knight - Kendall Knight: Look sweetie! I got a facebook!**

Kendall Knight: Mom!

(Jo Taylor, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Camille Roberts, and Carlos Garcia like this)

**Katie Knight: First Russel Brand now Lady Gaga? This has been the best year of my life!**

Kendall Knight: Wait, Katie, who told you that you could get a facebook?

Katie Knight: ha ha, funny story actually...

**James Diamond: Heading to the gym, Katie Knight, want to come? ;)**

Kendall Knight: Watch it Diamond.

(James Diamond likes this.)

Katie Knight: Why would I want to go with you?

James Diamond: ...because you have a crush on me.

Katie Knight: I don't have a crush on you! You signed a contract, remember that.

**Kendall Knight: Facetalk date with Jo. :***

Jo Taylor: Aw, but you do realize its four in the morning by me right?

Kendall Knight: Oops..

**Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts are single. **

James Diamond: Can I rebound?

(Kendall Knight, and Carlos Garcia like this)

**James Diamond: I'm stupid, ugly and Carlos Garcia is way better looking than me! **

(Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Katie Knight and four others like this)

James Diamond: CARLOS!

Carlos Garcia: JAMES! YOU ARE SO SWEET! WHY ARE WE WRITING IN CAPS?

James Diamond: -_-

**Logan Mitchell: Working on my science project. **

Kendall Knight: Hey bud, can you also help me with mine?

James Diamond: Yeah, same here.

Carlos Garcia: We all knew I was going to ask too, Logan.

(Kendall Knight and James Diamond like this)

**Gustavo Rocque- Kendall Knight- James Diamond- Carlos Garcia- Logan Mitchell- Dogs! Studio. Now!**

Kendall Knight: We'll be there soon, Gustavo.

Gustavo Rocque: No. You'll be here NOW!

Kendall Knight: Someone needs a chill pill..

(James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell like this.)

Gustavo Rocque: EVEN THROUGH THE INTERNET YOU TALK BACK TO ME?

Kelly Wainwright: Boys, just come quickly.

Kendall Knight: Sure thing, Kelly. (:

Gustavo Rocque: -_-

**Big Time Rush: Sold out show tonight! Hope everyone in L.A will be there!**

(Jennifer Knight, Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, Katie Knight, Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo Rocque and 1,269,539 others like this.)

**Logan Mitchell is in a relationship with Camille Roberts.. again.**

**There you go! Hope you all liked. I got bored yesterday so I just decided to do one. Maybe I'll do a twitter one soon... (; Let me know. R&R. **

**-Jessica. - JessiicasMyName TanyaCCrew (:**


End file.
